powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Element Beginning
The scientists of GEV Research were working on their own individual projects, until... "Hey, everyone,": said a female scientist, "there seems to be a disturbance on the moon!" The other scientists and supervisors came to verify her findings. They found that her findings were true. So, they called NASA, but NASA viewed their call as a prank, so they hung up on them.. Later on, NASA decided to investigate the findings for themselves. They also found that the findings were true, so they loaded two astronauts and supplies into a shuttle, and conditions were favorable for a launch, so, they did the countdown from nine to zero, and the astronauts were off into space. They landed on the moon. They noticed the moon base and decided to investigate it. They noticed much residue and Zordon's burst tube. So, they applied a small droplet of water to some of the water, and Dark Specter came back to life! Dark Specter then revived all of the villains, including the Machine Empire. Then he turned to the astronauts. ""Thanks for bringing us back to life," said Dark Specter, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion. "Planet Patrol!" said Dark Specter, "escort these two to a crater, toss them inside, and cover it!" The Planet Patrol escorted the two astronauts to a crater, tossed them inside, and covered it with a massive cover. Due to the lack of oxygen, the astronauts lost their lives. "Now, we will do what many have tried to do before!" said Dark Specter, "we will conquer Earth!" They all cheered. "Planet Patrol fighters! Planet Patrol!" said Dark Specter, "go and attack Earth!" The Planet Patrol and Planet Patrol fighters went to attack Earth. Now, someone was spying on them. She heard enough. She left the base, but she wasn't undetected. Elgar heard her footsteps. "Dark Specter," said Elgar, "I swear that someone was spying on us!" They looked in the direction of the spy and saw no one. "No worries," said Dark Specter, "their planet will be ours anyway!" "Of course!" said Elgar, "why didn't I think of that before?" The spy was Divatox. Divatox went to inform Rita and Lord Zedd. At the time, Rita and Lord Zedd were playing some form of lacrosse. Then, Rita saw a frantic Divatox coming towards them. "Look!" said Rita, "there's Divatox! And she looks worried!" "Where?" asked Lord Zedd. "Behind you!" said Rita. Then Divatox approached both of them. "Divatox," asked Rita, "what's wrong?" "Dark Specter is getting ready to conquer the Earth!" said Divatox. "Even though it wasn't necessarily our fault," said Lord Zedd, "we have to help them!" "I have an idea," said Divatox, "come with me!" "Where are we going?" asked Rita. "Just trust me," said Divatox. They went to Reefside and then to Reefside High, and then they were greeted by a friendly receptionist. "Hello!" said the receptionist, "how may I help you?" "We're looking for Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Divatox, "it's important!" "I'll see what I can do," said the receptionist. The receptionist left her office and went to Tommy's classroom. At the time, he was teaching on human DNA. Then he saw the receptionist in the classroom doorway. "Yes?" asked Tommy. "You have guests," said the receptionist, "they say that it's important!" Tommy sighed. "I'll be down in a second," said Tommy. Tommy proceeded to leave his classroom. "You guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy. But the class became unruly, and then another teacher came in, and then the class quieted down. Tommy went to greet his guests in the lobby. "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?" "Can we go somewhere where it's quiet?" asked Lord Zedd. "Sure!" said Tommy, "we can use the conference room! Follow me!" Tommy led his guests into the conference room. They sat down in comfortable chairs at a long, wooden table. "So, what's up?" asked Tommy. "It's us," said Divatox, "Rita, Lord Zedd, and Divatox. Tommy then became apprehensive. "What are you up to?" asked Tommy. "Tommy, please, here us out," said Lord Zedd, "we were good then a villain named Darkonda turned us evil, and when Andros blasted Zordon's tube, we were turned good again! You have to trust us!" "No games?" asked Tommy. "No games," said Lord Zedd. "Okay," said Tommy, "I'm going to trust you. So, why are you ''really '' here?" "A villain named Dark Specter is trying to conquer the Earth, and we want to help stop him," said Rita. "Okay," said Tommy, "I'll work with you guys. Just let me tell the receptionist that I'm going to be gone for awhile." Tommy went outside the conference room and approached the receptionist. "Roberta," said Tommy, "I'm going to need you to line up a sub for me for a while. I'm going to be gone for awhile." "Will do, Dr. Oliver!" said the receptionist. "Thanks, Roberta!" said Tommy, "you're awesome!" Tommy went back into the conference room. "Okay, guys," said Tommy, "I'm going to need you guys to come with me in my jeep. I need you to come to my basement. I need you there for something important." At first, Rita and Divatox were a little uneasy about going to Tommy's house, but they decided to go anyway. They piled into Tommy's jeep, and Tommy drove them to his house. "Here we are!" said Tommy, "follow me!" Tommy led them into his basement. They noticed lots of dinosaur designs in his basement. They were astonished by them. Then Tommy hopped on Hayley's old computer and contacted Aurico on Aquitar. "Aurico, here," said Aurico. "Hey, Aurico," said Tommy, "my friends and I are looking for a base for our Power Ranger team. Do you know of any?" "In fact, I do," said Aurico, "there's an abandoned base on Eltare. It might need some fixing. It's yours if you want it!" Then Tommy turned towards Divatox, Rita, and Lord Zedd. "So, what do you say?" asked Tommy. "Let's take it!" said Lord Zedd. "Yeah!" said Rita. "I'm with you!" said Divatox. "Good!" said Aurico, "I can teleport you to the site if you want!" "Gladly!" said Tommy. Then Aurico teleported Tommy, Divatox, Rita, and Lord Zedd to the site. Lord Zedd put his hand on the door, and the door opened. It was dark inside, and the four of them went inside. They were careful not to step on anything, but Lord Zedd stepped on the feet of a droid. The droid activated itself and turned on the lights. "Intruder! Intruder!" said Alpha, "oh! Never mind! I thought that you were the Decons! I'm Alpha!" "Alpha what?" asked Tommy. "You know, Tommy," said Lord Zedd, "he could be the frist Alpha ever!" "Okay," said Tommy. "Phew!" said Alpha, "this place is a mess! Let me clean it up for you!" Alpha cleaned up the base with blazing speed, and then, the base began to look like a base again. The four of them were astonished. "Now that we have a decent base," said Divatox, "now, we need to find rangers!" Power Rangers Element Dash